old_football_leaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Saxon Sunbirds (S6)
~SAXON SUNBIRDS~ 1x Coastal Division Championship ~''TEAM HISTORY~'' S6: '''Head coached by Gorten with a 3-5 final record and a playoff berth. Lost 1st round to the Millikan Rams. Notable Players: Gorten, Fantyy '''S7: Originally head coached by Rebootz who quit after a week 1 loss to the Dansville Ducks. Moxxius was then hired and took in veteran Spartans QB DrPooBear going into the week 2 game vs Barton and won. Later in the season the Sunbirds took on the undefeated Millikan Rams (headed to their first VB win) in week 7. The Sunbirds pulled off the miraculous upset win spearheaded by supersayingoku33 and DrPooBear to boost them to 4-3 going into the playoffs. Finished with a final record of 4-4 and a playoff berth. Lost to the Warriors first round. Notable Players: Fantyy, Moxxius, DrPooBear, supersayingoku33, KingHilariousHD S8: '''After Moxxius quit HC, Fantyy was hired as the next Sunbirds HC. Not long after, he quit HC and Fuuz was hired to the team. Fuuz recruited alot of big name players to the team, and took the QB job himself. The team finished with a 3-7 record and no playoff berth. Notable players: Fuuz, Sweggbertz, Gundevil '''S9: Fuuz then quit HC after the flopped S8 season (not shade) and DcForRapII was hired. Dc brought in alot of his old Joston Jackrabbits teammates, but not alot of big names at all. Albeit, this team was one of the better squads in the teams history. They finished with a 7-4 record and a first round exit playoff to the Millikan Rams. Notable Players: DcForRapII, Hunterharmony, Amishturtles, b3nnyf00tball S10: '''After Dc quit HC, Hunterharmony was hired to the job. Hunter would take the team to the undoubtable best season in franchise history. He had signed almost a full roster of unknown no name players and it wasn't until later in the season he made some blockbuster trades for some big stars such as Moxxius and ibootyshotz. Hunter developed a couple no names that are now big time stars, those 2 people were kcdario and Vestum. The team finished with a 7-4 record and a Coastal Division championship and an OWC Championship game appearance and lost to the Millikan Rams who would win their 4th straight VB. Notable Players: Hunterharmony, kcdario, Vestum, Moxxius, ibootyyshotz, basechad1234, 21Hezlep21, BOTTOMROCK42 '''S11: Hasn't happened yet, but Moxxius was hired as the Franchise Owner of the Sunbirds and Hunterharmony remains HC ~TEAM STARS~ Moxxius - Former HC RB/WR/CB Team leader in receiving TDs all-time Fantyy - Former HC (for like a week lol dab) DE/TE Team leader in sacks/swats all-time Hunterharmony - Current HC QB/FS/MLB Team leader in passing touchdowns all-time GeeoHawk - Star Center Kcdario - Star WR / WROTY Candidate S10 Vestum - Star TE / TEOTY Candidate S10 KingHilariousHD - Former star RB / ROTY and RBOTY candidate S7 Supersayingoku33 - Star CB DcForRapII - Former HC QB/CB/HCOTY winner S9 m4ximized - Star Center / COTY winner S9 21Hezlep21 - Star MLB/CB ~TEAM HALL OF FAME~ Moxxius - Former HC, Franchise Owner, Team leader in receiving touchdowns all time (Inducted S10) Fantyy - Former HC (again for like a week dab) Team leader in sacks/swats all time (Inducted S10) Hunterharmony - Current HC, Team leader in passing touchdowns all time (Inducted S10) ~RETIRED NUMBERS~ #6 - Moxxius - Former HC, Franchise Owner, Team leader in receiving touchdowns all time #37 - Fantyy - Former HC (u know by now how long it was) Team leader in sacks/swats all time